Upperclass
by vreemdleven
Summary: Hanya malam biasa di kota New York sebagai settingnya, dan dua sosialitanya sebagai lakonnya... Intrik tersembunyi yang menyebalkan. Tapi tentu saja, ini New York, dan kita sedang berbisnis. NetherlandsxOCMale!Indo. PWP MxM. Prompt fill for Ry0kiku dkk.


Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya jelas *males ngomong yang aneh-aneh*.

Rating: M.

Genre: Oneshot. ….saya bahkan gak tau genrenya apaan =A=. Drama mungkin? Tapi bukan juga.

Warning: Ratenya M, sodara-sodara. Penyalahgunaan karakter. AU (AU. Gak berhubungan dengan nation sama sekali oke?). OC. OOC(maybe?). Slash MxM. SlightPWP...kinda. Two nights stand. Detailed. Pseudo-vulgar...tergantung otak yang baca. Frontal. Kata-kata agak kotor. Istilah-sitilah bisnis. Hedonisme. Kesotoyan tingkat dewa. Kalo ini novel, ada tulisan 'DEWASA' di covernya.

NetherlandsxIndo. Micingin mata dikit, mungkin akan keliatan MalayxIndo.

Notes: AreKeyTakeTour, JowoLondo, Ry0kiku, Skadihelias, mamam tuh =3=**. Hasil brainstorming ide dengan teman-teman saya itu sesama writer. Juga 'Mama' Ryuna Ohime & Kak Reloudypie yang nanya-nanyain. Segala bentuk kemiripan, itu gak disengaja, suer. AN yang lebih panjang ada dibelakang, kalau anda niat baca.

Prompt: "NetherIndo sebagai sosialita kaya yang pesta tiap malem.", "Rate M.", "Hedon." (saya gak bener-bener ngerti arti hedon, jadi beginilah ), dan "Indo dan Malay adalah saudara beda ibu yang berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain." (mungkin yang ngusulin aja udah lupa prompt ini, tapi tetep saya pake hoho), "Intrik2 nya juga" (ini intrik kan ya?). Digabungin jadi beginilah...

Dan yang belum cukup umur, saya mohon, klik back. Serius. Sepuluh rius. Em… kecuali JowoLondo, karena dia yang minta dan karena kayaknya pengetahuannya tentang socialite atau ret M udah melebihi saya *gantung diri*. Dan ini panjang, kalo boring ngomong aja #dor.

Don't like, don't… eh…ngapain ngeklik kalo don't like? =A=. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

**Upperclass **

© vreemdleven

.

Sejujurnya, _salah tempat_ bukan kata yang tepat, kan? _Salah waktu dan tempat, saat ini_. Ia memang menyukai _champagne_-nya. Menyukai makanan bintang lima hasil karya koki kelas satu hotel ini (karena bagaimanapun, tukang masak di rumahnya itu bukan koki kelas satu). Tapi ia sedang sangat sangat tidak ingin berada di tempat ini. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri, terkadang keramaian yang terlalu ramai membuatnya pusing. Apalagi jika dengan _anak itu_.

Tapi sekali saja ia hancurkan pertemuan seperti ini, dia habis.

Salahkan ayahnya yang punya waktu senggang lebih sedikit dari pekerja proyek yang lembur. Entah sibuk betulan atau menyibukkan diri. Seorang ayah tidak bisa dikatakan melakukan _parental abuse_ hanya karena melemparkan anaknya sekehendak hati mereka ke tempat-tempat… seperti disini, misalnya. Atau langsung mengangkatnya sebagai jajaran_ manager_ begitu ia lulus training selepas _high school_. Tapi ini pemanfaatan sumber daya. Dia (dan adiknya)-lah sumber dayanya.

Demi segala dewa-dewi Romawi dan Yunani, dia sembilan belas. Sembilan belas dan masih dianggap bocah bebal bermasalah –_image _yang mereka dapat dari surat hasil karya guru bimbingan konselingnya semasa ia sekolah. Tambahannya, mereka jelas-jelas, entah buta tiba-tiba atau membutakan diri ketika sampai kepada paragraf pokok permasalahan (hei, itu bukan salahnya! Anak-anak itu yang…). Apapun pokok permasalahannya, inti dari surat peringatan berarti si anak bebal perlu diajari _sopan santun_ dengan melemparkannya ke tempat penuh orang-orang lebih tua yang berpakaian terlalu rapi dengan parfum yang dibeli langsung dari Italia yang terlalu menyengat seolah mereka mandi parfum. Tentu saja, parfumnya Bvlgari tapi ia tidak memakainya sampai seperti orang-orang ini.

Jangan salahkan dia jika ia tua lebih awal karena terlalu sering berada di tempat seperti ini hanya karena ia anak tertua, sedang adiknya mendapat jatah di tempat yang lebih _bersahabat_. Untungnya hari ini ia tidak sendiri. _Untungnya_. Ralat. Ini jelas-jelas bukan sebuah keuntungan.

Adiknya menyebalkan. Dan di tempat-tempat seperti ini, dia sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyebalkan. Dari air mukanya ketika berjalan ke arahnya, ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menyebalkan lagi.

Eka menenggak _champagne_ dalam gelasnya.

"Hei, _Ka_," sapa si adik yang tidak lebih pendek darinya itu dalam _bahasa rumah_, menurut istilah mereka. Mereka berdua juga tahu panggilan itu bukan berarti 'kakak' seperti kedengarannya.

"Apa maumu?" desisnya pelan. "Sana, jangan ganggu aku. Kau punya tugasmu sendiri kan?" Ia melambaikan tangannya tak sabar seolah adiknya itu lalat yang bisa diusir dengan kibasan tangan.

Pemuda didepannya bergeming, menatapnya. "Anggap kita sedang berdiskusi tentang perusahaan." Katanya dengan nada kaku yang selalu digunakannya ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang seharusnya ia panggil kakak ini.

Tapi jangan harap ia akan melakukannya.

Nada yang diterjemahkan sangat _merendahkan_ di telinga si kakak. "Harus membuat kesan bagus di hadapan mereka. Bukannya kesepakatannya begitu?" lanjut pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Bukan dalam artian kau harus menggangguku, kan," sahut si kakak merengut, tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah si adik. Memandangnya hanya akan membuat wadah kesabaran yang ia punya bocor seperti baterai ponsel yang sudah lama.

Si adik menghela nafas berat. "Aku hanya disuruh memberitahu padamu. Si Van der Zee itu katanya mau membicarakan tender yang itu denganmu Kamis ini. Kau harus datang."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah tau. Perwakilannya yang tadi datang padaku. Katanya dia telat. Tapi aku tidak perlu menunggunya," ujarnya agak sebal. Janji bertemu dua hari lagi berarti jadwal yang diatur ulang, _paper_ perusahaan yang makin menumpuk, stress berlebihan untuk otaknya, dan ia ingin ini cepat selesai saja. "Tugasku selesai disini, kan? Aku mau pulang. Tugasmu bagaimana, Adik Kecil?"

"Pulanglah sendiri. Aku masih memakai mobilnya." Ujar si adik sambil mengeryit mendengar kata-kata kakaknya barusan. "Dan terima kasih pertanyaannya. Masih belum ada kesepakatan, tapi sepertinya lebih punya harapan dari tendermu. Jangan sampai terlihat jika kau pulang sendiri, Ka."

"Oh, _please_," desahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau repot-repot _bersandiwara_ ketika kau tahu sekarang tidak ada yang memperhatikan kita. Mereka bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan. Kau cuma membuatku naik darah, tahu!"

"Kau ini selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil."

"Siapa adik yang selalu menempel pada kakaknya hah?"

"Eka, Eka." Si adik berdecak dan bicara dengan nada seorang guru yang menasihati anak sekolah dasar yang lupa membuat PR. "Si anak pertama, tapi tidak pernah tahu tempatnya yang sebenarnya. Dan kau ini sebaiknya jangan terbawa suasana dan benar-benar berpikir kalau aku sudah menganggapmu kakak."

Adiknya ini membingungkan. Kesabarannya menipis dengan cepat sekarang.

"Tapi sayangnya aku memang kakakmu, adikku say-"

"Berhenti memanggilku itu." Adiknya mengeratkan giginya. Terdengar jijik. "Sekali lagi kau memanggilku itu… lihat saja."

"Memang kau mau apa? Meludahiku di depan orang-orang ini?" tantang si kakak, seperti yang biasanya terjadi.

Adiknya kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan kaku, dan seperti biasanya, ia melanjutkan, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah diajari tata krama waktu kecil?"

"Oke, hentikan. Cukup. Aku tahu ke mana kau akan bawa…."

"Oleh ibumu yang perempuan…."

"HENTIKAN KATAKU!" Eka mendesis. Dia bukan orang paling sabar sedunia. Sialnya, dia punya malu.

Si adik menggantungkan kalimatnya di udara. Entah gentar akan ancamannya atau mungkin hanya untuk menambah kekesalan si kakak.

"Terserah." Benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk, kesabarannya. Meletakkan gelasnya di meja panjang berisi gelas-gelas yang disusun dalam bentuk piramida tinggi dan botol _champagne_ dalam ember-ember _stainless steel_ berisi es yang berjajar, ia berjalan cepat melewati adiknya itu dan sengaja memilih celah antara adiknya dan si meja. Mempertaruhkan rasa malunya –jika ia kalah kuat, ia bakal jatuh ke sana di depan seluruh orang disini. Gagasan yang bagus sekali. Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada godaan imbisil untuk terang-terangan menghajar dagu anak itu. Meskipun ide itu sepertinya lebih menyenangkan.

_Brugh._ Adiknya terhuyung sedikit sebelum kembali menegakkan dirinya dan melemparkan pandangan sengit ke arahnya. _Perfect_. Semoga tidak ada yang lihat.

Eka benci menjadi orang yang emosian. Tapi lebih benci lagi kepada adiknya yang selalu sok elegan ini.

.

.

Menjadi seorang… _socialite_ (apa itu istilah yang tepat utuk mereka? Menurutnya _businessman_ lebih tepat) tidak terlalu buruk. Bisa dibilang. Meskipun menjadi orang kaya diantara orang-orang kaya atau yang jauh lebih kaya sama saja dengan menjadi pegawai kantoran diantara pegawai-pegawai kantoran lain, atau pengantar Pizza diantara pengantar-pengantar Pizza lain –kecuali jika kau tampan–, sama saja.

Jatahnya tiap bulan cukup untuk dia bisa berpesta atau membuat pestanya sendiri. Dan bukan pesta rumahan seperti yang ada di serial-serial TV remaja itu. Atau melewatkan malam di bar, dari bar biasa sampai _gay bar _(jujur, disana lebih menyenangkan daripada bar biasa. Ya, orientasi seksualnya memang aneh seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi). Sepanjang waktu. Belum dihitung Ducati merah kesayangannya yang dia rombak habis-habisan –dengan tetap menempelkan logo Ducati di _body-_nya– itu. Atau menraktir gadis-gadis yang entah tertarik pada tampang… _eksotisnya_, pada senyumnya yang selalu bisa membuat mereka terkikik-kikik (ia tidak meminta dianugerahi kemampuan itu, tapi terkadang hal itu berguna untuk beberapa hal), bahwa ia salah satu pewaris _shipping company_ yang cukup mumpuni, atau pada Ducati-nya.

Suburban ideal. _House party_ 24/7. Infotainment dan paparazzi. Ini tidak main-main. Sudah lama. Lebih lama dari Audrey Hepburn dan filmnya (untungnya tabloid dan infotainment itu tidak ikut mengejar-ngejarnya seolah dia salah satu Kardashian. Begini-begini dia punya batas kenarsisan).

Upper East Side_, _Manhattan, New York_,_ adalah tempat seperti itu. Upper East Side menyenangkan. Jika dikurangi istri-istri kesepian, rumah-rumah mewah tanpa penghuni yang siap dijarah pada malam hari karena ditinggalkan pemiliknya berlibur ke pulau selatan atau Afrika, dan musik _house party_ yang dinyalakan terlalu keras mengganggu tidur tetangga.

Juga adiknya yang bebal dan muka dua itu. Serta takdir perusahaan mereka yang Eka yakin akan berakhir seperti Puma dan Adidas. Eka dan adiknya, di rumah sama saja seperti orang asing. Orang asing yang sesekali saling 'menyapa' dengan desisan atau erangan. Sesekali teriakan. Selain suara-suara itu atau musik-musik keras khas kaum muda Amerika dari salah satu kamar, rumah itu hening.

Bukan salahnya dilahirkan…. seperti ini. (Oke, bukan salah adiknya juga. Oh, kenapa harus dia yang dilahirkan menjadi adiknya. Terkadang takdir memang kejam). Atau ayahnya. Atau ibu-ibu mereka. Menyalahkan kakek nenek mereka yang oportunistik itupun saat ini hanya akan membuatnya seperti orang gila: mengeluh kepada batu. Siapapun yang salah, kelakuan orang-orang yang hidup dan bekerja di rumah itu selalu membuatnya tidak tahan.

Tentu saja, hal ini bukan barang baru. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan lama-lama. Hal biasa. Terutama di Upper East Side. Atau Manhattan umumnya. Atau New York keseluruhan.

Dan _disinilah_ tempatnya yang sebenarnya. Jika bisa dibilang begitu.

Apa lagi kalau bukan _tequila_ nikmat -pelarian jiwa-jiwa kesepian- di mana musik berdentum-dentum dan gadis-gadis dengan _tank top_ –yang entah berdansa seperti kesetanan bersama pasangan mereka yang bertampang sangar, atau jelas-jelas saling melahap bibir (atau seluruh tubuh) masing-masing–? Tapi di setiap bar, ada orang-orang yang terlalu tidak peduli akan hal-hal itu. Seperti dia. Ia sedang tidak tertarik, maaf. Ditemani bartender berjas buntut, hanya mencium gelas kristal dan menghisap cairan di dalamnya sudah cukup. Jauh dari Upper East Side.

Menggunakan _taxi_ ke bar beberapa blok dari hotel tadi, ia terlalu malas menyebrangi Midtown pada _rush hour_ seperti ini untuk pergi ke bar langganannya di Jersey. Jika ada wanita –baiklah, atau pria– yang mendekatinya sekarang, sepertinya dia tidak akan menolak. Hanya saja ia terlalu malas mencari, dan tidak banyak wanita yang sengaja datang pada pemuda berpenampilan menyedihkan yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aghh..." Ia meletakkan –membanting, lebih tepatnya– gelasnya terlalu keras ke meja sampai mengasilkan beberapa percikan _tequila_ di meja. Prospek keberhasilannya yang ditentukan dua hari lagi membuat otaknya malas diajak berpikir. "Menyebalkan…"

Eka hanya asyik dengan pikiran dan gelasnya sampai tidak memedulikan seseorang menempati _stool_ yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Semakin malam bar ini semakin penuh dan ia menimbang-nimbang untuk pulang saja. Ia sedang berusaha menghabiskan _tequila_-nya saat ia yakin orang di sebelahnya ini sedang mengamatinya lekat-lekat (dan bahkan tidak berusaha menutupinya). Eka menatap balik – dengan agak ngeri– pria berambut pirang yang dijabrikkan itu.

Pakaian orang ini terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha. Pengusaha besar, jika dihitung dari jumlah uang yang dikeluarkan untuk setelan itu. Tapi jika melihat wajahnya, ia terlihat tidak lebih dari tiga puluhan. Dari rambutnya apalagi. Sebuah bekas luka membujur di atas alis kanannya, entah karena apa. Si pria jabrik menatapnya galak seolah ia baru saja tidak sengaja menabrak kelinci kesayangan orang ini (Eka tidak yakin orang ini memelihara kelinci, tapi mungkin saja) dengan Ducati-nya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, _Mister_?" tanyanya keras, berusaha mengalahkan bising musik yang berdentum-dentum. Sekaligus berusaha menutupi kegentarannya.

"Tidak," gerutu orang itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan agak serak dengan nada datar. Ketika memerhatikannya lebih jelas, Eka merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Mungkin di suatu pertemuan bisnis? "Lalu-"

"Kau, siapa namamu?" potong orang itu. Entah tidak mendengar perkataan Eka, atau memang sengaja memotongnya. Dari aksennya, sepertinya dia bukan orang Amerika.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" sahut Eka, merengut kepada orang itu. Ini bukan gay bar, yang menanyakan nama berarti mengajak bercumbu. Tidak ada orang normal yang menggoda sesama jenis di bar biasa. Itu kalau orang ini normal.

Si orang asing tidak melepaskan pandangan dari wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Itu saja."

"Oh ya? Di mana?" sahutnya. "Sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatmu..."

"Namamu." Oke, orang ini menyebalkan.

"Namaku Eka," dengusnya. Ia memutuskan tidak menyebutkan nama ayahnya lebih baik. "Prakoso."

"Prakoso?" Ulang pria itu dengan ejaan-yang-tidak-sempurna sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bukan Kusumaatmadja?" Pelafalannya kacau sekali, tapi setidaknya masih lumayan daripada kebanyakan orang lain yang mencoba mengucapkan namanya dan membuat Eka ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja saat itu juga.

_Ohcrap._ "Yah. Prakoso Kusumaatmadja," koreksi Eka dengan sebal. "Tunggu. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tidak banyak pebisnis disini yang punya warna kulit sepertimu. Aku hanya menebak. Dan aku tadi sempat melihatmu sekilas," sahut orang itu.

"_Okay, okay_." Eka tahu penampilannya sekarang (entah berapa kali ia menggaruk kepalanya tadi, ditambah dua kancing kemejanya yang sudah kusut terbuka dan mengekspos selangkanya) tidak mencerminkan dirinya pewaris pemilik perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh di New York, selain dari penampakannya yang sangat Asia Tenggara. Tapi itu dia, tidak terlalu banyak orang Asia Tenggara di tempat ini. Meskipun begitu… "Dan kau? Aku yakin pernah melihatmu, tapi namamu… Katamu kau _tadi_ melihatku? Di-"

"Hendrik van der Zee." Sahut orang itu datar.

Tunggu. Siapa tadi dia bilang?

"Hendrik Jan van der Zee?" katanya lambat-lambat, tegang. "Si _Business Manager_ Vereenigde Benelux International New York?" Ia tahu pelafalan _Dutch_-nya untuk satu kata itu kacau-balau, tapi biarlah. _Salah satu pewaris perusahaan multinasional itu? Orang yang menentukan nasibku dua hari lagi?_

"Kau tahu," si pria jabrik itu mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Tidak tersenyum sama sekali. " Jadi ini memang kau. Lalu bukankah kita seharusnya bertemu di acara tadi?"

Hendrik berani bersumpah kalau saat ini, Eka sedang meneriakkan kata '_shiiiiiiit_' panjang dalam hati yang berlangsung dua menit lebih.

Eka, yang tahu harga diri dan kesempatannya sudah tamat didepan si _manager_ perusahaan multinasional, memutuskan untuk tidak perlu lagi melakukan praktek jilat-menjilat ajaran sang ayah kepada si _manager_ dan malah menghela nafas sebal. "_Mister,_ kau tidak menyalahkanku, kan? Sekertarismu itu bilang kau terlambat dan aku _bisa_ menunggumu." Itu berarti aku juga _bisa_ pulang. Ia benar kan? Tapi mengatakan itu mungkin bisa menyinggung orang ini (siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan tubuh tinggi besarnya itu?), jadi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Dan ia bilang tender itu akan dibuka Kamis ini. Terima kasih informasinya." _Saran dariku, tolong bayar seseorang untuk mengatur jadwalmu setidaknya seminggu sebelumnya. _

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Kusumaatmadja." Si pria Kaukasian itu masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kenapa orang ini? "Pastikan saja kau datang. Mungkin itu bisa mendorong nilai jual tawaranmu itu."

_Jadi aku belum tamat?_ "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tuan Van der Zee? Kau sengaja mencariku?" celetuknya sambil melemparkan senyum yang diramah-ramahkan kepada si pria Belanda. Masa bodoh kalau orang ini yang puya hak memutuskan nasibnya dua hari lagi. Ia bahkan beringsut sedikit ke arah pria itu, memandangnya lebih jelas sekaligus juga untuk menghemat suaranya.

"Sayangnya tidak." Si Van der Zee, masih memandang Eka dari jarak mereka yang hanya beberapa senti. "Kebetulan bar ini bar favoritku. Dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini." Nada posesif Van der Zee ketika bicara –apalagi hanya tentang sebuah bar– membuat Eka heran bercampur geli.

"Kau mau tahu bar favoritku? Meskipun kupikir tempat itu pasti bukan tempatmu biasa minum," celetuk Eka. Baru beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bar apa yang ia hampir bicarakan barusan dan cepat-cepat memikirkan daftar bar-bar 'aman' yang bisa ia jadikan kambing hitam. Sial. Sepertinya kadar alkohol dalam darahnya sudah mulai masuk ke batas tidak aman.

"Gay bar?" Kata pria jabrik itu datar.

Eka balik menatapnya. Syok. "A-apa maksudmu?" Eka berusaha terlihat tersinggung, berharap si Van der Zee tidak melihat panik di matanya.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura. Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli," ujar pria berambut pirang itu sambil lalu dan mengusir si bartender berjas buntut yang mendatanginya dengan lambaian tangannya.

Eka terlalu malas untuk berpura-pura sekarang. Tidak kepada rekan bisnis yang sudah melihatnya dengan rambut pagi hari. Lagipula orang ini bilang dia tidak peduli kan? "Dari mana kau tahu? Kau pernah melihatku di suatu tempat?" Kemudian sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Menyangga dagunya dengan tangan, ia melirik Van der Zee sambil melanjutkan, "Jangan-jangan kau…"

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum –sekilas– di hotel tadi. Dan ya, aku juga, jika itu yang kau tanyakan. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu disembunyikan, menurutku," katanya cuek sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya.

Eka agak terpana dengan keterusterangan orang ini.

Juga menyesali keputusannya untuk terlalu cepat 'menyerah' tadi.

_Wow, dia bahkan tidak perlu sampai mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya._ "Kau tidak sedang di Amsterdam, Tuan Van der Zee. Tapi tentu saja, ini New York. Kau dapat poinnya," ujar Eka sambil memerhatikan si puntung rokok.

"Hendrik."

"Apa?"

"Panggil saja Hendrik. Atau Jan. Tidak perlu memanggil nama belakangku. Kita tidak sedang berbisnis, bukan?" gerutu Van der Zee pelan.

"Apa maksud dari keramahan yang tiba-tiba ini?" Eka memperhatikan Van der Zee yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya dengan lighter sambil mengernyit. "Dan siapa bilang kita tidak bisa berbisnis disini? Kita punya satu persoalan disini, kita seharusnya membicarakannya tadi dan _kebetulan_ kita bertemu disini. Kenapa kita tidak membicarakannya sekarang?"

"Tender itu?" Van der Zee menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, kemudian melanjutkan, "Yang aku tak yakin kau bisa dapatkan. Ada dua perusahaan lain yang berada diatasmu. Sekedar informasi. Tapi kau masih punya kesempatan, kurasa."

"Itu karena permintaan perusahaanmu hampir mustahil! Kalau saja timbal baliknya tidak seperti itu mungkin tidak ada satupun perusahaan yang mau mengikuti ini!" Eka menimbang-nimbang apakah pernyataannya ini akan menyinggung si _manager_, atau apakah ia baru saja tidak sengaja menumpahkan kekesalannya pada dunia lewat kalimatnya barusan.

Hendrik mengerenyit lebih dalam. "Semua kebutuhan sudah ditekan seminimal mungkin. Jika kami tidak benar-benar membutuhkan ini dan bantuan dari kalian, kau pikir kami akan membuka tender ini sama sekali?" gerutu si pria Belanda tetap dengan rokok terselip di bibir.

Jika dihitung-hitung, pernyataan orang ini ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Eka. "Huh… Baiklah mungkin kau benar," gerutunya pasrah saja. Capek emosi.

Si pria Belanda melanjutkan, "Kau pemain baru di tempatku, Kusumaatmadja. Tapi aku orang yang adil. Kau bisa saja mendapatkannya. Kalau kau bisa meyakinkanku, tentu saja." Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan lancar seolah tidak ada rokok yang terselip di antara giginya.

Dan dalam hati Eka bersumpah akan mandapatkan perjanjian ini. Dengan cara apapun. _Lihat saja kau, Belanda menyebalkan._

Vereenigde Benelux International, memang bukan orang-orang menyenangkan. Pebisnis sejati. Semuanya tentang efektivitas dan otak luwes. Merupakan kewajiban agar kau berhati-hati supaya mereka tidak menginfiltrasi lahanmu atau menusukmu dari belakang. Bukan sesuatu yang jarang di dunia korporat yang kejam, tapi perusahaan yang satu ini bermain dengan sangat baik, baik dengan atau tanpa peraturan. Mereka bukan mafia, tapi dari cara mereka menjalankan ini, mereka hampir mendekati istilah itu. Tapi tentu saja, tawaran mereka terlalu menggiurkan.

"Kau tidak minum?" tanya Eka basa-basi.

"Aku suka suasana tengah malam Manhattan," sahut Hendrik singkat. "Aku berencana berputar-putar setelah _rush hour_ selesai. Aku tidak mau ditangkap karena dianggap menyetir sambil mabuk."

"Sekarang giliranmu," lanjut Hendrik lagi, memperbaiki posisi duduknya sedikit. "Apa yang dilakukan salah satu ahli waris Kusumaatmadja (sekarang pelafalannya terdengar lucu) Group disini, sendirian?"

Lagi-lagi Eka dibuat terkejut dengan (itu tetap tidak bisa disebut keramahan…) _pertanyaan_ orang ini. Atau bahwa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, orang ini seorang _business manager_ sebuah perusahaan multinasional kelas mafia yang punya badan tinggi besar ditambah bekas luka di jidat.

_Van der Zee juga manusia, he? _Eka menyengir kecil ketika menjawab, " Tidak ada alasan khusus." Ia menenggak _tequila_-nya lagi.

"Hari buruk?"

"Bisa dibilang. Hei, kenapa aku jadi curhat? Jadi setelah kau tahu ini hari burukku, kau memutuskan untuk menemaniku? Begitu, Tuan Hendrik?" Bahkan di telinganya sendiri celetukan-celetukannya terdengar sinis seperti biasa.

Yah, seandainya ini hari baik, pendekatan yang dia lakukan mungkin akan lebih mulus.

_Baiklah, kuganti pertanyaannya._ "Tidak? Oke… Jadi bagaimana kalau aku yang menemanimu malam ini?" ujarnya kemudian sambil melemparkan seringainya sebelum menenggak cairan di tangannya lagi dan tersenyum geli. Orang kaku macam dia memangnya bisa ditaklukkan dengan pendekatan macam ini? 'Seringai sok seduktif'-nya itu biasanya hanya ampuh untuk para gadis dan…

"Tawaran bagus."

Eka hampir tersedak _tequila_. _Orang ini…serius?_

Berusaha tidak terlihat tercengang, Eka ingin sekali bertanya, _'Kau benar-benar tidak peduli siapapun yang akan mendapatkannya ya? Atau tawaran perusahaanku memang cukup bagus?'_

_Oke, ini kesempatan._ _Entah ini kebodohan atau apa, aku tidak melihat kemungkinan buruk dari ini. Dan coba dia tidak licik luar biasa, orang ini lumayan juga. _Tentu saja, kata 'lumayan juga' tidak benar-benar menggambarkan si pria Kaukasian tinggi tegap berkemeja Armani. _Jangan pikir aku juga tidak bisa bermain curang, Tuan Belanda. _Eka mendengus sambil membatin.

Dan Eka berharap ia tidak menghancurkan 'perjanjian' ini. Atau sesuatu menghancurkannya.

_O-okay…_"Baik," ujarnya sok mantap. "Jadi, malam ini, aku yang akan menemanimu. Setuju, Tuan Van der Zee? _Bukan sebagai rekan bisnis._" Eka tersenyum lebar ke arah Hendrik. Bahkan dirinya sendiri kaget dengan ketulusan senyum itu. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah bahwa ia bisa sedikit 'lepas' didepan orang ini? Namun tugasnya menemani orang ini masih belum selesai, jadi ia berusaha membuatnya agak lebih seduktif lagi.

"Hendrik." Ia terlihat kesal. Namun sesaat kemudian sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya, membalas Eka. "Atau kau bisa memangilku Jan. Selain nama belakangku. Tolong."

Eka tidak tahu yang membuat otaknya agak macet dan mulutnya agak sulit dikatupkan adalah senyum tiba-tiba orang ini atau fakta bahwa orang ini barusan mengatakan 'tolong' (pada sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting) dengan nada takluk.

"Apa?" Hendrik bertanya sambil memelototinya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Eka cepat.

"Memang bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak suka menggunakan nama itu… ketika tidak sedang berbisnis." Hendrik menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menghisap rokoknya lagi.

Sesuatu terbersit dalam benak Eka, tapi… itu tidak penting. Ia melanjutkan dengan topik yang benar-benar berbeda, "Hei, kau benar-benar mau tahu tempat favoritku?"

.

.

Bukan Ferrari, saudara-saudara. _Spykercar_.

"Oh… Wow." Eka menatap mobil berwarna metalik dengan interior oranye itu. "Kau benar-benar Belanda seratus persen ya." _Kecuali Armani-mu._

Hendrik menekan kunci otomatis Aileron-nya. "Masuklah." _Scissor door_ si mobil mewah terbuka melewati atas kepalanya.

Sesuatu dalam kepala Eka memperingatkannya akan bahaya yang dapat ditimbulkan si mobil eksklusif. "Um… Bukannya apa-apa, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kita naik mobilku saja? Mobilmu ini terlalu… menarik perhatian? Kurasa..." Bahkan di New York, tidak setiap hari kau melihat Spykercar. Kemudian ia ingat, "Eh… tunggu. Aku tidak bawa mobil." Terima kasih kepada adik sialnya itu.

"Kau mau naik _taxi_?"

Tidak. Eka sangat ingin mencoba interior si Aileron. "_Kau_ mau?" Ia bertanya balik.

Hendrik menimbang-nimbang dan menilai. _Menilainya,_ Eka rasa. Membuatnya sedikit canggung. "Tidak," putusnya kemudian. "Apartemenku di Brooklyn, sulit jika kita ke Midtown lalu kembali ke sini lagi dengan _taxi. _Di mana rumahmu? Bahkan mungkin mengantarmu pulang ke rumah dengan mobilku akan jauh lebih cepat daripada _taxi-taxi _itu."

Eka menampakkan ekspresi horor. "Lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Hendrik. Aku serius."

Hendrik mendengus yang tedengar seperti tawa. "Aku mengantarmu ke rumahmu, bukan terjun dari tebing."

"Hampir sama," gerutunya. "Hei, kapan kita berangkat?"

"Sekarang." Hendrik duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesinnya yang segera menderum dalam.

Eka mengeryit, lalu melompat ke kursi penumpang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hendrik melajukan mobil.

"Ke arah mana kita?" tanyanya ketika mereka menyusuri jalanan New York yang bahkan pada jam seperti ini, masih penuh dengan kendaraan dan manusia berlalu-lalang, seolah saat itu matahari masih di atas ubun-ubun mereka, tidak kenal apa itu malam.

"Lincoln Tunnel," sahut Eka. "Lewat Park Ave. Setelah itu, nanti akan kutunjukkan jalannya."

"Ke Hoboken?" Hendrik mengernyit. "Sampai ke sana? Ternyata kau masih peduli imejmu ya." Katanya acuh sambil membelokkan mobilnya, melaju menyusuri 57th Street.

"Bukan imej yang kupikirkan. Keluargaku. Konservatif. Selalu ingin tahu. Sok mengatur. Capek juga selalu mencari masalah dengan mereka." Eka sebenarnya malas membicarakan ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tetap membicarakannya. Mungkin ia butuh teman curhat?

Memikirkan dirinya bertindak seperti gadis-gadis remaja serial TV membuatnya bergidik dan bersumpah tidak akan kelepasan lagi.

New York di musim gugur sama saja dengan musim-musim lain, selain musim dingin tentu saja, di mana lampu-lampu jalanan seolah menduplikasi diri menjadi lima kali lebih banyak –belum dihitung yang melingkari pepohonan dan di jendela-jendela tempat tinggal keluarga-keluarga yang anak-anaknya masih percaya adanya Santa. New York musim gugur terang benderang dan tanpa angin. Atau seharusnya begitu jika kau tidak berada di atas _sport car_ seharga dua ribu dollar dengan jendela dibiarkan terbuka.

Suasana New York di waktu malam terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja dengan hanya menutup jendela mobilmu dan bersenandung mengikuti radio yang memutar lagu-lagu Billboard. Jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk membuka jendelamu lebar-lebar dan menyanyikannya keras-keras –tidak ada yang mendengar atau peduli, kecuali ketika terjebak macet dan membuatmu dihajar dengan kunci setir oleh pengemudi di sebelahmu karena membuat pendengarannya terganggu dengan sukses. Tapi mereka berkendara dalam diam. Eka menikmati angin yang menerbangkan rambut hitam lurusnya yang dipotong pendek dan meletakkan sikunya di bingkai jendela, memperhatikan lampu-lampu jendela apartemen-apartemen besar di kanan jalan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Jemarinya menahan poni bagian depannya yang menghalangi pandangan.

Malam sudah mulai larut, sementara alkohol dalam pembuluh darah Eka, bising New York yang membuai dan angin yang membuat matanya perih hampir membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

"Hei." Samar-samar ia mendengar Hendrik memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidur saja sebentar. Nanti begitu memasuki Jersey, kubangunkan kau."

Eka menatap Hendrik seolah rambut jabriknya baru saja berubah warna menjadi hijau tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian mengernyit lagi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. "Hoo… _Gentleman_ sekali kau." Tapi ia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

Eka sudah berada di alam mimpi sementara ketika Aileron itu menyebrangi Hudson River dan meninggalkan puncak-puncak gedung-gedung pencakar langit New York dengan lampu-lampu mereka yang berwarna-warni di belakang.

.

.

Bar itu sama-saja seperti bar-bar yang lain. Meja bartender di salah satu sisi yang agak terang. Di bawah undakan, mengikuti suara musik _trance_ hasil ramuan _DJ_ wanita berambut biru elektrik dengan dandanan _gothic _modern, ada _dance floor_ penuh manusia yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti musik dibawah kilatan lampu-lampu berwarna warni yang membutakan siapapun yang tidak terbiasa. Perbedaan disini dengan bar kebanyakan adalah pasangan-pasangan yang saling menempel satu sama lain itu. Pria dengan pria. Wanita dengan wanita. Atau gerombolan pria dengan gerombolan wanita. Pria lebih banyak.

"Hey, Al!" sapa Eka kepada si bartender pirang dan berkaca mata. "Lama tidak ketemu, bagaimana tempat ini?"

"Hey, Eka!" sahut si bartender tidak kalah kencang. Sepertinya mereka punya jiwa yang klop, sama-sama berlebihan di waktu-waktu tertentu ketika berbicara. "Sudah lama kau tidak kemari! Kupikir kau sudah jadi _straight_ dan lupa pada kami, hahaha… Oh, kau bawa teman?"

"_Yeah_," sahutnya singkat bahkan tanpa memandang Hendrik. "Aku cuma mau mengecekmu saja, Al. Siapa tahu kau kangen padaku," sahutnya sambil terkekeh kepada orang yang sudah seperti sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku kangen padamu! Tapi kalau aku meneleponmu, bisa-bisa kita dikira pacaran!" Al tertawa lagi, seolah setengah energi yang ada pada dirinya didedikasikan untuk tertawa saja. "Kalau kau mau pesan, lambai saja ke arahku, oke?"

Eka ikut tertawa, tetapi langsung berhenti ketika mendapati Hendrik yang memelototi punggung Al yang sedang mendengarkan pesanan seorang pria berambut cokelat.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Eka pelan. Heran.

"Suasana hatimu sudah bagus?"

"Kau sendiri? Apa selalu sekaku ini, hm?" sahut Eka dengan agak mencebikkan bibir, memilih sebuah _stool_ yang terdapat di meja bartender itu dan menghempaskan pantatnya ke sana.

Hendrik diam saja dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, ayolah," bujuknya. Berusaha membuat orang ini menikmati hidup sedikit. "Aku yakin kau orang yang kuat minum. Pesanlah sesuatu, setidaknya yang ringan-ringan! Al!" Ia melambai pada Al yang langsung mendatangi mereka. "Umm…" Eka berpikir-pikir. Rasa minuman dari bar tadi masih ada di lidahnya. "Tequila saja untukku! Kau mau apa, Hendrik?"

"Gin saja," gerutunya pelan.

"W-whoa… Tapi kau yakin tidak akan tertangkap waktu pulang nanti kan?" Eka langsung panik.

"Tenang saja. Aku biasa minum setengah botol dan melewati _highway_ tanpa ditilang."

Eka menggerutu yang terdengar seperti 'tentu saja'.

"Jadi Tuan Hendrik," mulainya sambil meletakkan sikunya di meja bar. Hendrik memerhatikannya. Sepertinya ia tidak keberatan dipanggil 'tuan', asal tidak diikuti dengan 'Van der Zee'. "Mau melanjutkan obrolan kita tadi? Atau kau punya ide lain?"

"Tentang bisnis?" Hendrik melirik judes kepada Al yang lewat disamping mereka, meskipun orang yang menjadi objek kekesalan tidak jelasnya itu tidak sadar sama sekali dan tetap menyengir lebar. "Semuanya sudah diatur, dan kalian tinggal mengikuti saja. Tentunya kau tahu kalau aku pembuat keputusannya? Lagipula ini kali terakhirku mengurus hal seperti ini, setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Eka agak terkejut.

"Aku dipindahkan ke… bagian lain."

"Begitu?" ujar Eka lambat-lambat. Agak kaget dan… kecewa? "Jadi bisa dibilang aku ini salah satu pelanggan terakhirmu, begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti di mana pentingnya fakta itu. Dan kata 'pelanggan' itu terdengar tidak bagus," dengus pria Belanda itu.

Al mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan Eka menghabiskan setengah gelasnya dalam sekali tenggak. Hendrik mengernyit memandangnya.

"Hei, kau mau ke sana?" tanya Eka kepada Hendrik, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang-orang yang bergerak semakin liar mengikuti irama yang semakin berisik.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka berdansa." Hendrik berkata tenang sambil menyeruput _gin-_nya. Ketika ia menurunkan gelasnya, gelas itu sudah kosong.

"Begitu?" sahut Eka sambil menyeringai. "Baiklah. Kau duduk saja disini. Kau tidak keberatan kan? Aku segera kembali."

Tapi faktanya Hendrik keberatan. Ketika Eka sampai di tengah _dance floor_ itu, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meringis geli ketika tubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut pirang jabrik Hendrik mencari jalan diantara kerumunan untuk sampai ke tempatnya berdiri.

Eka terkikik. "He, berubah pikiran?"

"Kau hampir mabuk," katanya singkat sambil menatap cengirannya dan tampak… agak sedikit gugup? Eka hampir tertawa tidak jelas lagi. "Tidak semua orang-orang ini baik. Bagaimana jika kau diganggu?"

"Jadi bagaimana jika kau menemaniku?" Seringai Eka dan tubuhnya yang semakin mendekat kepada si pria Belanda…

Hendrik tidak yakin apakah pemuda ini benar-benar mabuk atau tidak, tapi jangan salahkan dia jika kemudian matanya seolah tertempel pada pemuda itu. Salahkan Eka dan alkohol dalam darahnya.

Tapi bahkan dengan celana bahan dan kemeja formal-nya itu, wajah tampan dan rambut jabrik Hendrik menjadi penyeimbang penampilannya di lantai dansa yang penuh orang-orang berpakaian kasual dan berantakan. Kulit pucat Hendrik berkeringat karena panasnya bar dan sesaknya lantai dansa. Yang mengejutkan Eka adalah, orang ini ternyata bisa berdansa.

Entah Eka masih sadar penuh atau sudah sulit menahan pengaruh alkohol yang dikonsumsinya, ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh tinggi besar Hendrik. Tubuh mereka saling menempel sehingga mereka dapat mencium bau keringat masing-masing.

Dan detik berikutya, Hendrik sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Eka, detik berikutnya pula, dua lidah beradu dalam rongga mulut yang bertaut.

Ciuman itu panas, dan sangat basah, namun mereka tidak peduli. Bahkan tidak peduli kalau itu tempat umum, jika mereka memang masih sadar sekeliling. Seolah hal terpenting di dunia adalah sensasi gerakan lidah beradu dengan lidah, dan rasa _gin_ dan _tequila_ yang bercampur dengan saliva.

Berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung, tampaknya tak satupun dari mereka peduli. Hanya basah lidah yang menjilat seluruh bagian dalam mulut orang di depannya. Ciuman itu berlanjut ke sentuhan-sentuhan yang lebih liar, ke seluruh tubuh melalui kain kemeja. Napas yang makin lama makin memburu.

Perbedaan tinggi membuat Eka harus meraih untuk melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hendrik. Tapi itu bukan masalah karena Hendrik menundukkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Panas yang semakin mengaliri tubuh mereka seolah mereka dapatkan dari lidah masing-masing yang bergulat semakin sembrono, seolah setiap sentuhan itu kurang dalam, kurang memuaskan, kurang gila.

_Dance floor_ itu terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih panas.

Tanpa peringatan, tangan Hendrik yang besar menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eka dan menariknya melewati orang-orang yang bergerak mengikuti musik , mengobrol, tidak memerhatikan mereka sama sekali. "He-hei… Ke mana…" mereka meninggalkan lantai dansa, menuju pintu kecil di sudut yang lebih jarang orang. Kamar mandi.

Pintu baru saja menutup di belakang mereka ketika Hendrik langsung melanjutkan sentuhan-sentuhannya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Eka lagi, dan ketika saat ini mereka tidak perlu lagi memedulikan rapi atau tidaknya pakaian yang mereka pakai, tangannya mulai meraba segala tempat, mengacak rambut, mencari-cari bagian kulit yang lebih luas melalui bagian bawah kemeja, membuatnya berantakan.

Masuk ke bilik paling ujung tanpa melepaskan satu sama lain. Menubrukkan tubuh Eka ke dinding, melanjutkan sentuhannya ke rambut, leher, memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mengangkat dagu si pemuda. Berlanjut ke seluruh tubuh, semakin panas, ke bagian dalam lapisan pakaian yang tadinya tertutup. Suara dentuman musik yang teredam beberapa lapis tembok membuat suara desahan yang keluar dari nasal mereka lebih jelas terdengar.

Napas yang semakin cepat, telapak tangan meraba dada, perut, punggung, sampai ke bawah dan semakin jauh. Panas yang terjadi karena gesekan tidak terlalu dirasakan mereka, sensasi menggelitiknyalah yang menang. Tangan-tangan itu sampai ke bagian terintim dari si pemuda yang awalnya tertahan kain celana. "Ah! O-oh.. Oh.._Shit_… Hend-…" Eka mendesah keras.

Membebaskannya, yang telah sesak karena pengaruh alkohol dan sentuhan, menyentuh seluruh permukaannya, membuat si pemuda mendesah lebih keras lagi. "Argh! Ah! Hen- oooh…" Tidak berusaha mengatur napas, tidak peduli sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya yang membentur dinding ketika ia mengerang ke langit-langit, semua karena sensasi gerakan tangan si pria yang menempelkan wajahnya di lehernya, bibir dan lidahnya bergantian menyusuri, menggelitik dan menghisap tempat itu sampai berbekas.

Matanya tertutup, dan hanya bisa memetakan tubuh bagian depan si pria dengan telapak tangannya. Alkohol bercampur adrenalin bercampur testosteron si peredaran darah, gerakan tangan besar itu yang mencengkeram keseluruhan dirinya, semakin cepat dan keras, terasa panas dan menyesakkan. Membuatnya merintih dan mengerang.

Tidak peduli betapa berantakan dan gilanya hal ini, gesekan kulit dengan kulit telapak tangan yang kasar menambah panas permukaan tubuh, lidah yang bergerak liar membasahi kulit tipis yang sensitif, lenguhan dalam si pria Belanda di telinganya.

Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Sensasi itu datang penuh, membanjirinya, membuatnya menyerah…

Kemudian mengalir pergi.

"Aaah…Haahh…" Eka mendapati wajahnya menempel pada bahu lebar Hendrik, sedikit liur dan uap napasnya menimbulkan bekas disana, dada dua orang yang naik dan turun dengan kuat beriringan, dan tangan besar itu telah menghentikan aksinya. Ia sedikit takut cengkeraman tangannya ke kemeja si _manager_ akan merusak kain mahal itu.

"Hhh..hah.. Hendrik…" Eka berusaha melepaskan diri dari lengan kuat Hendrik yang menahannya untuk beringsut menjauh.

Ketika matanya dan mata pria itu bertatapan, ia baru menyadari kamar mandi itu mempunyai penerangan yang terlalu terang, dan entah apakah karena pengaruh lampu-lampu itu, ataukah memang mata Hendrik menjadi lebih gelap? Bagaimanapun, di bawah lampu di langit-langit bilik, ia baru bisa melihat dengan jelas mata si pria Belanda. Hijau terang.

Si pria Belanda hanya menatapnya. Tidak mengatakan apa pun. Penuh nafsu yang masih terbendung di balik matanya seperti lautan hijau yang menggelegak.

Eka jelas sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya, atau begitu pikir dirinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu lagi, ketika ia mendorong Hendrik sampai pria itu jatuh terduduk di kloset yang tertutup, dan duduk di depannya.

Di lantai, berlutut di depannya. Entah kekuatan apa yang menggerakkan tangannya yang bergetar untuk meraih ikat pinggang si pria Belanda, mencoba membuatnya terbuka. Agak sulit bagi matanya untuk tidak menatap ke daerah yang lebih menonjol.

Ia… ragu-ragu.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Agak linglung, ia hanya menghentikan gerakannya dan diam disana. Lanjutkan? Tapi…

Sampai tangan besar itu sendiri yang bergerak untuk melakukan itu. Hendrik melepaskan kait ikat pinggang dan celananya. Membebaskan dirinya sendiri. Lalu tangan besar itu bergerak ke lebih jauh, ke belakang kepala Eka yang matanya seakan tidak mau berkompromi dengan otaknya yang menyarankan untuk berpaling, mengaitkan jemarinya di rambut hitam berantakan itu.

Si pemuda sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu…

Ia menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan erat-erat, membuka mulutnya.

Menyesapnya. Merasakannya di rongga mulutnya, sepenuh yang ia bisa. Membasahinya dengan salivanya, dari ujung hingga pangkal. Lidahnya menari seliar mungkin, seolah ia kelaparan. Tangan besar itu menyokong kepalanya namun bergerak sesuai inisiatif si pemuda, tidak memerintahkan, hanya menginginkan lebih.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Hendrik yang terkatup rapat. Namun napas yang ditarik panjang dan kuat itu tidak bisa menipu. Tangannya yang mencengkeram rambut hitam itu, menariknya lebih dekat, lalu menjauh, kemudian lebih dekat lagi. Tidak mengatur, namun mendorong, menguasai.

Napas bukan hal yang paling penting sekarang. Ia memasukkan sebanyak yang ia bisa, mengerahkan segala keterampilan yang ia miliki, cairan yang bocor keluar tidak dihiraukannya dan langsung dibiarkan memasuki kerongkongannya. Dan ini membuatnya agak melayang…

Sampai volume cairan yang keluar tiba-tiba bertambah berkali lipat, keluar tanpa hambatan. Memenuhi mulutnya, membuatnya hampir tersedak dan melonggarkan tekanannya. Dibiarkannya aliran itu memilih jalur yang mereka inginkan, memasuki saluran pencernaannya, atau keluar membasahi penutup kloset yang berwarna serupa.

Baru setelah tangan besar itu melepaskan pegangannya, ia mundur menjauh.

Terduduk di lantai, bersandar pada pintu bilik, Eka menutup matanya, berusaha mengatur ritme pernapasannya ke normal lagi. Sembari mengelap cairan yang terasa menetes ke dagunya, mata cokelat kehitaman Eka memandang Hendrik melalui kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan rambut yang berantakan di dahinya, bertanya, "Kau…sudah puas?"

Musik diluar sudah berubah, namun masih teredam. Hendrik hanya memandang Eka dengan tatapan tajam yang Eka tidak bisa mengerti maknanya sambil membetulkan letak celananya dan menegakkan diri.

.

.

"Selamat."

Eka berhenti dari pekerjaannya, melirik sedikit adiknya yang bersandar di bingkai di pintu dengan tangan terlipat. "Kau… Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ya?" Ia benar-benar heran sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Benar-benar orang yang tidak tahu diuntung ya, kau ini. Aku hanya mengatakannya karena ini tentang keberhasilan perusahaan. Sama sekali bukan tentang kau." Tensi di ruangan mulai naik ke taraf berbahaya.

"Aku tidak butuh selamat darimu." Si kakak melirik kantong celananya seperti merasakan sesuatu disana dan mengambil ponselnya yang tidak berbunyi. Ia menekan-nekan tombol ponsel sambil mengernyit, kemudian mengantonginya lagi. Tetap tidak memandang adiknya sedikitpun. Bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan sambil berjalan keluar pintu, ia menggumam, "Tapi terima kasih."

Si adik hanya memandangi punggung kakaknya yang menghilang di tikungan dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

.

.

"Apartemenku."

Mereka berada di Aileron Hendrik, di _basement_ salah satu gedung perkantoran di daerah _downtown_ yang membuka _sky dining_ di malam hari. _Pembicaraan bisnis_, itu kata mereka.

"Hah?" Apa maksudnya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan ketika mereka sedang berciuman panas? Tapi kemudian... "Oh."

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Brooklyn Heights."

Eka menimbang-nimbang dan memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinannya. Tapi otaknya benar-benar macet dan tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Satu-satunya pemikiran logis yang berhasil ditangkapnya adalah, semakin dekat ia dengan orang ini sekarang, semakin baik.

Eka tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Hanya kembali membiarkan bibir Hendrik melahap bibirnya.

.

.

Dengan sinar redup bohlam dari _bedside table _sengaja mereka kecilkan itu, bedcover yang sekarang terlihat berwarna seperti foto _sepia_ dengan gelombang lebih parah dari laut dalam badai, kedua tubuh mereka beradu menempel satu sama lain. Mantel, kemeja, terusan, pakaian dalam, semua bertumpuk di lantai, tidak dipedulikan.

Hendrik membiarkan tubuh besarnya menindih tubuh kecil itu, membuat jarak diantara mereka hilang. "Hmmh… Ah…" Kulit cokelat terang si pemuda yang basah karena keringat yang merembes terlihat seperti karamel cair, seolah paparan sinar matahari New York yang sedikit tidak berpengaruh apapun dan tetap bisa mempertahankan kulitnya terbakar. Panas, seperti tubuhnya sekarang. Ikut membakar Hendrik yang seolah kurang puas meraba kulit itu, menjamah setiap jengkalnya, penuh nafsu.

Eka melenguh keras. Tangan Hendrik di mana-mana. Di rambutnya, di lehernya yang sedang diciuminya, di dada, perut, terus sampai ke kaki. Merabanya kasar. Merasakannya. Menggesekkan satu bagian dari tubuh mereka yang terasa paling terpengaruh oleh aktivitas ini. Membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Napas yang memburu di telinganya, sendi jari-jarinya yang sejak tadi mencengkeram segala perangkat ranjang yang bisa ia raih terasa agak ngilu, membuka dan menutup keras-keras.

"H-Hendrik… Aku… Hngggh…" Erangan si pemuda yang memanggil namanya, dan dua jarinya yang menggali, membuat lubang itu terbuka demi mempermudah hal yang akan mereka lakukan. Hal yang membuat kesabarannya cepat menipis hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Eka mengerang. Ia benar-benar sudah… "H-haaa… Ah, Hend-hngh-rik.. Ayolah…"

Hendrik segera saja membalik kasar tubuh kurus pemuda itu, mengatur tubuhnya demi kemudahan proses ini, sambil merabanya lagi, kulit punggung yang lebar dan belum terjamah, dengan satu tangan dan bibir. Kedua jari tangan yang lain masih berusaha mengintrusi, menambahkan satu jari lagi, mencoba memetakan tubuh yang menggeliat dibawahnya itu.

Eka mengerang, jari itu bermain di bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuatnya _ingin. _Belum dihitung tangan lebar itu, yang mempermainkan bagian depan tubuhnya. Atau lidah yang membasahi bagian belakag lehernya. Disusul kemudian oleh bagian tubuh Hendrik yang mengeras, panas dan tidak sabar.

"Kau tidak bisa lebih rileks lagi? Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Hendrik meneruskan intrusinya, mencoba menunggu waktu yang tepat. Yang semakin sulit ditahannya.

"A-aku tahu…" Eka mengerang ke bantal didepannya. "Aah..oh…" Tapi entah mengapa, tubuhnya tegang.. Kenapa ia tidak bisa tenang? Entah apa sebabnya.

_Karena…orang ini?_

Hendrik sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi.

"AAGH! Oh sial, sial, sial… Ah… tunggu…" Eka merasakan tubuhnya seperti disayat, rasa yang sudah jarang sekali ia rasakan. Mengejutkannya. Namun tidak membuatnya mundur. Bahkan rasa inilah yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Membenamkan dahinya ke bantal, perih yang dirasakannya tadi semakin lama semakin memudar. Jantungnya berdegup makin cepat, jika itu masih mungkin. Lebih cepat, secepat ia menginginkan Hendrik untuk maju.

Hendrik memenuhi itu. Bergerak maju dan mundur, sampai tubuh di bawahnya mengikuti gerakannya dan membuat sensasi ini berkali lipat lebih memuaskan. Mendorong maju, kemudian menarik diri..

"Haaah! Aah! Hend- ooh.. Nrgh..Ooh!" Eka tidak merasa perlu menahan suaranya ketika tubuh itu merangsek masuk, menyentuh satu tempat khusus yang membuatnya lepas kendali, meraung pada tepi atas ranjang. Suara-suara tanpa arti, sesekali serapah, dan nama orang itu. "Hah…hhhh…hng… Gah, Hend-"

Hendrik melanjutkan intrusinya tanpa memperlambat gerakan. Gerakan balasan dari si pemuda yang semakin tidak sabar dan temperatur tubuhnya yang semakin meningkat memabukkannya. Lenguhannya seperti candu di telinga Hendrik. Geraman rendah dan napasnya sendiri keluar tidak tertahan.

Eka tidak mau mengakhiri ini, tubuh yang menggenggamnya erat, dan melekat padanya luar dan dalam, melanjutkan itu sampai tekanan yang dirasakannya tidak dapat ditahannya lagi, membuatnya hampir gila…

"A-AAAAGHHH…." Hendrik merasakan seluruh tubuh itu menegang, bagian dalamnya merapat, ditambah erangan takluk yang keluar dari bibir menggoda itu menularkan sensasi luar biasa pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya melepaskan genggaman pada bagian yang melemas itu, yang telah membasahi sprei dengan cairan yang dikeluarkannya.

Eka hampir tidak berniat membuka matanya lagi. Ejakulasi hebat membuat seluruh tubuhnya letih dan kantuk menyelimuti otaknya dan membuatnya hampir tidak sadar akan tubuh Hendrik yang masih berada di atasnya, ia bahkan tidak beringsut dari posisinya dengan wajah terbenam pada bantal, meskipun napasnya memburu.

Tapi Hendrik sama sekali belum selesai dengan pemuda itu.

Eka merasakan tangan-tangan besar itu memposisikan tubuhnya yang belum pulih benar untuk berbalik, menempelkan punggungnya ke kasur empuk itu. "A..apa…" Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, kulit pucatnya yang memerah dan berkeringat itu, mata yang masih gelap penuh hasrat ketika memandangnya… Tangan besar itu bergerak meraih kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di atas kepala Eka, entah apa maksudnya.

Hendrik hampir tidak dapat mengendalikan tangannya untuk melepaskan sebentar pemuda itu, bahkan hanya untuk mengambil benda itu, benda yang ia jatuhkan ke lantai saat ia mendorong pemuda itu ke ranjang dengan bibir masih saling menempel beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian memakaikan benda itu ke tangan si pemuda.

"Hei, apa…" Eka agak panik. Mata coklat gelap itu melebar ketika memahami apa yang pria yang menunduk di atasnya ini lakukan. Hendrik baru saja mengikat kedua tangannya ke ranjang dengan dasinya. "Kau… Yang benar…"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu atau apa." Hendrik menggeram kepada si pemuda yang menggeliat protes dan bahkan terlihat tidak terlalu yakin pada kata-katanya. "Kalau aku mau, sudah kulakukan dari tadi," tambahnya berdasarkan fakta.

Eka hanya menurut saja ketika tangan itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah gerakan lidah Hendrik yang mengklaim mulutnya lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus harus mengikuti _aturan main _orang ini. Lagipula, memangnya apa yang bisa lakukan dengan keadaannya sekarang? Bahkan dengan tenaga penuh pun, ia ragu dapat mengapa-apakan orang ini.

_Eka memercayai Hendrik, entah kenapa…_

Hendrik membenamkan dirinya pada tubuh kecil itu lagi. Wajahnya pada leher penuh keringat yang menggiurkan itu, tubuhnya kembali menginvasi tubuh itu yang masih melebar karena aktivitas tadi. Mendesaknya ke kasur itu lagi dalam posisinya yang berbeda.

Eka hanya bisa berusaha bernapas ketika tubuh itu mulai bergerak. Ia tidak bisa beringsut, tidak bisa bahkan untuk sekadar memegangnya, atau sekadar menyentuh rambut pirang yang telah berantakan dan jatuh ke dahi pria itu. Jadi ia hanya mengerang ke langit-langit yang tidak bisa dilihatnya lewat matanya yang terutup, merasakan ini sepenuhnya. Sampai Eka merasakan hangat itu dalam tubuhnya, sedikit mengalir keluar membasahi sprei, bercampur dengan miliknya tadi.

Hendrik mengerang dari tenggorokannya dengan bibir menempel di pipi pemuda itu. Kemudian, gerakan mereka berdua terhenti sama sekali.

Eka merasakan tubuh besar itu beringsut menjauh, melepaskannya. Ia bergelung ke sisi menghadap tembok yang terdapat pintu kamar mandi, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan paru-parunya yang menjerit. Di belakangnya, Hendrik melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, dilihat dari suara yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Letih yang didapat menyingkirkan kesadaran dengan cepat, sebaliknya, akal sehat kembali meresap masuk.

"Kau akan pergi." Suara berat itu didengar si pemuda samar-samar.

Itu bukan pertanyaan atau perintah. Pria itu tahu. Pemuda itu pun tahu.

.

.

Eka tidak membutuhkan Hendrik.

Itu yang ada dipikirannya ketika air pancuran yang panas membasahinya. Uap dari pancuran menyesakkan napasnya dan membuat rabun matanya, tapi aliran air yang menghujani kepala dan bahunya seakan menjernihkan kepalanya, dan air itu seolah menghapus semua sisa yang Hendrik tinggalkan di tubuhnya.

Tidak adil…kan?

Bukankah Hendrik hanya salah satu teman kencannya, sama seperti yang lain? Perbedaan dengan orang ini hanyalah bahwa orang itu pikir ia melakukan ini sebagai sebuah _imbalan_. Tapi sesungguhnya ia merasa hal ini kurang adil. Karena ia tidak menganggap ini sebagai suatu pembayaran sama sekali.

Lebih baik jika mereka tidak bertemu lagi setelah ini. Tentu saja. Lagipula jika dipikir lagi, alasan apa yang mengharuskan mereka bertemu lagi?

Ia memakai kemejanya kembali. Sampai seratus tahun lagi pun, dunia korporat New York tidak akan memandang orang-orang seperti mereka dengan tatapan kasual. Dan sampai dunia kiamat pun, keluarganya itu tidak akan menyatakan prsetujuan pada hal-hal seperti ini.

Sejak awal, pertemuannya dengan pria itu memang salah. Bukankah begitu?

Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Hendrik yang masih terlelap, beberapa bagian dari rambut jeraminya yang terjatuh ke depan menutupi sebagian matanya yang tertutup, ia yakin ada perasaan aneh yang muncul pada dirinya. Namun ia tidak bisa memastikan apa itu.

Apakah ia memang menginginkan orang ini benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya?

Ada jeda sebelum ia melepaskan pandangannya dan benar-benar menutup pintu kamar itu, kemudian berjalan ke pintu depan.

Yang membuat heran dirinya sendiri adalah, kenapa ia mesti mempunyai pikiran seperti ini pada orang yang baru dikenalnya ini?

Mengenakan mantelnya, ia berjalan keluar dari apartemen mewah itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Menyusuri jalan dibawah langit pagi Brooklyn yang perlahan semakin terang, menemukan taksi kosong dan meloncat kedalamnya. Langsung ke Upper East Side. Tidak memedulikan _morning rush hour _yang menantinya ketika menyebrangi metropolitan New York.

_Van der Zee, Hendrik._

_Delete. Yes. No._

Ia memandang keluar. Brooklyn Bridge belum terlalu padat pada jam ini.

_Yes._

Karena Eka tidak membutuhkan Hendrik lagi. Tentu saja begitu.

.

.

Amplop coklat besar itu berat, dan baik di bagian depan dan belakang amplop itu tidak ada nama ataupun alamat si pengirim. Isi amplop itu jelas-jelas kertas, tapi kertas-kertas itu dipotong lebih kecil dari ukuran amplop, karena ketika Eka mengangkatnya, sebagian amplop yang tidak terpegang tangannya menekuk ke bawah mengikuti berat isinya.

Ia mengeryit memerhatikan kiriman aneh itu. Rasa penasaran yang menguasainya membuatnya memutuskan untuk langsung membukanya saja. Toh, itu untuknya kan?

Seketika kepalanya terasa dihajar palu godam yang beratnya berton-ton.

_Tu-tunggu…! Apa… Bagaimana…_

Itu fotonya. Fotonya dengan Hendrik. Di bar itu. Bukan hasil rekayasa tentu saja. Diambil secara sangat sembunyi-sembunyi sehingga tidak satupun dari mereka, bahkan orang lain yang tidak sengaja terfoto, sadar akan si pemotret misterius. Tapi beberapa diantaranya sangat jelas. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal kalau itu memang mereka. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di punggungnya.

_Siapa… Bagaimana…tapi apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia tidak meninggalkan peringatan apapun? Apa…apa yang dia mau dariku?_

_._

_._

"KAU," ia benar-benar berusaha mengatur suaranya supaya tetap berada dalam batas aman. Kedengarannya gagal. "Adalah manusia paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui!" semburnya dengan desisan yang selalu dikeluarkannya ketika emosinya benar-benar hampir melewati garis batas. "Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini tapi sekarang aku benar-benar muak dengamu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, kau setan kecil!" Volumenya meninggi setiap penggalan kata. "Kau mengerti betul apa yang kubicarakan! Jangan kira kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi anak idiot yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tahu pasti kau yang melakukannya! Kalau bukan kau yang sengaja ingin menjatuhkanku, lalu siapa? Kelakuanmu itu menjijikkan, brengsek!"

"Kau mencium ibumu dengan mulutmu itu?" Nada bicaranya yang dingin seperti pisau es selalu tepat menusuk ke jantung kesabaran si kakak. "Dengar. Apapun masalahmu, kau sudah melampiaskannya ke orang yang salah. Kau puas sekarang? Tidak bisa apa kalau kau tidak selalu-"

Eka tidak berepot-repot menekan tombol pemutus percakapan karena detik berikutnya, _body_ dan baterai ponselnya sudah berserakan di seberang ruangan.

_Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa?_ _Pasti dia…kan? _

Punggungnya terasa seperti disiram berkali-kali dengan seember air es ketika suatu pikiran terbersit.

_Jangan bilang… Tidak, tidak mungkin jika…_ _Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa juga _dia_ melakukan itu? _Orang itu_ berada di posisi yang sama denganku! Dia bahkan tidak peduli… Tapi… Tidak mungkin dia. Jelas tidak._

_Brengsek. Brengsek. Siapapun itu… Sial. _Shit! _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

Lucunya, ia tidak menyangka ialah yang pada akhirnya akan dipecundangi.

_._

_._

Pria muda yang duduk di kursi hitam berlengan itu tidak bisa melepaskan sebentuk kecil senyum kemenangan yang terpatri di wajahnya. Setiap matanya menangkap lembaran-lembaran foto hasil cetakan yang terserak keluar dari dalam amplop diatas meja kecil itu, pikirannya terus-menerus terbang ke sosok salah satu objek dalam foto. Karena jujur saja, hati dan pikirannya memang tidak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan si pemuda.

Kembali memfokuskan matanya ke dokumen-dokumen didepannya, ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, "Jangan berpikir kau bisa lepas dariku, Eka Prakoso."

Matanya menutup sejenak dan hampir bisa melihat jelas tatapan menyalang itu.

_Kau milikku. Hanya aku._

_._

END.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

APA APAAN INIIII? DEMI APAPUN. Socialite life, one night stand, Rate-M PWP, Corporate life, bukan aliran saya banget DDX. Tapi saya cukup puas, meskipun geli parah lol. JowoLondo, maaf kalo ini gak sesuai rikues anda. Kalian semua, maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai harapan =3=;;

Malay gak dikasih nama. Karena 2 nama itu aja saya harus semedi dulu bikinnya. Gak sempet kasih nama si Malay #jih. Indo disini OC. Bukan, bukan Eka-nya kak Skadihelias. Kebetulan OC kita panggilannya sama ya gak Kak? #plak. Dan 'Kusumaatmaja' itu sebenernya gak ada di nama asli si OC ini, cuma tempelan. Disini anggap dia socialite. Sebenernya dia jelata n clueless banget kok *disambit*. Dan dia biasanya gak hedon/ngomong pake bahasa elit gini. Dan kalo dia jadi emo, itu salah yang nulis, serius *garuktanah*. Plus hubungannya sama adeknya gak segini buruknya, cuman tuntutan peran aja *dilempar* dan backstory keluarga itu cuma backstory ngarang. Disini Eka manggil 'Hendrik' & bukan 'Ian' karena mereka belum terlalu kenal (headcanon aja sih ini, lol).

Nama 'Vereenigde Benelux', Vereenidgenya diambil dari VOC. Benelux… anggep Belgium & Luxemburg itu adek2nya di Hendrik.

Dari endingnya yang gantung, gak keliatan kayak kalo ini oneshot ya. Tapi ini memang oneshot, sodara-sodara. Gak ada lanjutannya. Open ending, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sepenuhnya terserah anda. Bahkan siapa sebenernya si pengirim blackmail itu. Si Adek? Hendrik? Al? #plakkenapadia. Atau orang lain? Karena Author sendiri gak tahu #plak. Bisa siapa aja sih. Tapi plis jangan blackmail saya ya Q.Q Dan entah kenapa prompt-prompt itu diselewengkan dan malah berakhir jadi drama-angst-korporat-berplot-kayak-manga-yaoi-oneshot gini jih. Gak papa dah *gali kubur*

Dan kalau ada sesuatu yang salah kaprah, atau mirip, baik itu nama, plot, detail, writing style, itu gak sengaja. Bener. Bilang aja langsung biar bisa diklarifikasi/benerin ~~;;. Kalau ada yang aneh bisakah kasitau saya? *author modal goggle*. Dan rate-M nya itu…ngarang bebas hasil baca2 fic ret M dan manga2 yaoi. Tapi mudah-mudahan fakta-faktanya bener lah. Juga kakak2 di FHI yang udah jago dan mapan #eah, kalo ada salah mohon sarannya *bows*.

Terakhir, saya kapok bikin PWP. Titik =_=;;; *kuburdiri*


End file.
